Mon détail sur ma liste : ATTRACTION
by Cally-Muse
Summary: Version n 2 : PDV Drago. Ce petit quelque chose. Ce petit rien. Ce léger mouvement, ce DETAIL. Ce qui obsède. Jour. & nuit. Chaque minute de chaque journée. Cette attraction féroce qui vous déchiquette les sens. "Suite" de 'Mon détail sur ma liste'.


_Hello. Ô Grand Seigneur de la Publication ! Ô lecteurs & lectrices ! Voici mon come-back!! Enfin, léger come-back. Ca fait maintenant une éternité que je n'ai rien posté, sur aucune de mes histoires en cours. Ce n'est pas le manque de temps, ni rien d'autre. Je n'écris simplement plus. Enfin, si j'écris, mais je ne partage plus (quelle égoïste!). Je m'étais même jurée de ne faire aucune suite à _**Mon détail sur ma liste.** _Bien tranquille dans ma cuisine entrain de faire bouillir de l'eau, l'inspiration de cette suite m'est venue. Ce n'est pas réellement une suite puisque ça ne se passe ni au même moment, ni au même endroit (je ne sais d'aileurs pas où la situer ... quelque part entre la 6ème et la 7ème année; à votre convenance) mais cet OS à le même fonctionnement, les mêmes personnages et le même dessein. Voici donc, avec -faut-il les compter?- des mois et des mois de 'retard' _**Mon détail sur ma liste (2) - ATTRACTION**_. _

_J'espère que tous ceux et celles qui avaient lu le premier volet vont à nouveau aimer, et me reconnaitront. Pour vous donner une idée de l'ambiance globale -sans compter l'histoire en elle-même-, les chansons qui m'ont principalement aidée, ont été :_ Untouched (The Veronicas), Pull my heart away (Jack Penate), Battlefield (Jordin Sparks), Red (Daniel Merriweather), Something is not right with me (Cold War Kids)& la fabuleuse Halo (Beyonce) x300. _J'écris toujours en musique, ça aide beaucoup. _

_Je ne compte pas dans l'immédiat donner suite à mes autres histoires en court, que ce soit la mienne_ **Harry Potter et le secret des Hordockh** ou même la traduction de **Comment tuer Drago Malefoy en 10 leçons. **_Je suis entrain de plancher (et ce depuis Avril dernier) sur une histoire qui m'est propre, qui me ressemble et que j'aime par dessus tout. Elle a toujours Drago et Hermione sur le devant de la scène parce que je n'arrive pour l'instant à écrire sur rien et il se pourrait que lorsqu'elle sera terminée, je me décide à la poster. Mes moments d'écritures sont cependant tellement aléatoires que ça ne vaut vraiment pas la peine de vous la faire partager pour le moment. _

_Enfin. Assez de l'introduction, place à l'histoire ! -Oh et comme je sais que c'est très désagréable de se faire déranger en fin de chapitre par des notes d'auteur (enfin, moi ça m'énerve ^^), je mendie tout de suite : **Review please !!! **_

* * *

" On ne se rencontre qu'en se heurtant et chacun portant dans ses mains ses entrailles déchirées accuse l'autre qui ramasse les siennes. "

~ **Gustave Flaubert.**

* * *

**Mon détail sur ma liste - ATTRACTION . **

Je ne me suis pas dit un jour, que je mettrais à la traquer. Comme ça, pour me distraire. Non. Ca ne s'est pas passé ainsi. Ca a pris du temps et de la patience, comme tout ce qui, au final, aura une importance vitale dans votre vie. Comme lorsque la foudre frappe, détruit votre maison et votre famille qui était restée à l'intérieur. C'est puissant & définitif. C'est aussi brutal que de se prendre un coup de couteau dans le dos. Un vrai coup, pas la métaphore. Ca fait un mal de chien mais on arrive malgré tout à s'en délecter.

Ca m'a pris par surprise. Impréparé que j'étais. Ca m'a couché. Littéralement tué pendant plusieurs jours. Les gens qui gravitaient autour de moi à ce moment-là comme d'ordinaire, ne comprenaient pas. Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot en leur présence, et ils étaient tellement étroits d'esprit qu'ils ne voyaient rien. Que peut-on espérer de toute façon de personnes en qui nous n'accordons aucune confiance ? Qui ne sont là que pour jouer le jeu du paraitre et de la manière.

C'était brutal. & pourtant si fragile. Comme si du bout des doigts, d'un simple effleurement, tout aurai pu s'effondrer. La moindre parole désagréable, le moindre regard un peu menaçant, le moindre geste déplacé. Tout me provoquait. Comme pour me démontrer que je n'étais pas aussi fort que je me l'étais toujours pensé. Qu'il y avait une faille, un gouffre quelque part que ce détail avait franchi. Il s'était insinué en moi, profondément. J'étais instable, fragile. Traumatisé, si j'oserais dire. Déstabilisé en tout cas.

Au tout début, plus qu'à ses gestes, c'était à sa personne que j'en voulais. Que j'aurais aimé m'en prendre. Qu'il aurait fallu que je fasse du mal. Parce qu'elle devait disparaitre. Elle ne pouvait pas me hanter autant. Ce n'était pas sain. Pas elle. Elle … Tout ce qu'il aurait absolument fallu éviter. Si les retours dans le temps n'étaient pas si dangereux, je m'en serais occupé depuis longtemps. Mais malheureusement, pendant tous ces mois il a fallu que je vive avec. Que je fasse avec. Que je m'en débrouille. Que j'arrive à l'ignorer, à passer au travers. Parce que ça ne se pouvait pas. C'était impossible. Interdit. Prohibé.

Je la voyais. Je les voyais. Se mouvoir délicatement, entrainer tout son corps dans ses mouvements. Que ce soit pendant les cours, dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Combien de match ai-je fait perdre à mon équipe à cause d'elles, bordel… Et le pire, si elle n'était pas autour, je la cherchais. A un certain moment, on ne peut plus reculer mais seulement tenter de faire face. Me faisant violence, je repoussais au plus tard. Je retardais. Par anticipation. Par impatience de me rendre compte. J'étais quasiment incontrôlable. Tremblant. Incohérent. Rendu presque fou.

Dépendant de qui l'on est, de ce que l'on vit et de notre capacité à l'empathie, les situations varient. Certaines personnes, hommes ou femmes, ne se rendent d'ailleurs jamais comptent que ce qui aurait changé leur vie à jamais leur est passé sous les yeux sans même qu'ils n'y prêtent attention. Mais pour nous autres, nous qui sommes sensibles à ce qui nous entoure, qui prêtons attention à la plus petite chose, le deal est tout autre. C'est immanquable. Lorsqu'il, lorsqu'elle ne fait même que bouger un doigt, décroiser les jambes, marcher ou même parler, le déchirement se produit. Ca fait mal. Ca fait du bien. C'est fatal et jouissif.

Elles étaient fines, vives et étroites. C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux pour les décrire. Bien que ça ne reflète même pas 1 tiers de leur vrai potentiel. Elles étaient indescriptibles. Comme sorties d'un tableau de maître. Plus je haïssais leur propriétaire, plus elles me semblaient attirantes. Parce que je ne m'étais pas attendu à un jour ressentir cela. Ca n'a jamais fait partie de ce que l'on m'apprenait à l'école, ou chez moi. C'est une chose à laquelle nous faisons face seuls, abattus.

Elle était arrivée un jour, ni plus attrayante ni moins inférieure que d'habitude. Elle était la même, pour ce que je pouvais en voir. Mais ce jour-là, le jour où ma traque a commencé, tout avait changé. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni savoir comment. En me demandant ultérieurement pourquoi, cette entité qui semblait régir nos vies à tous m'avait joué un tour pareil. Pourquoi six années durant, elle m'avait laissé aveugle, pour me rendre compte, un beau jour, entouré de 500 autres élèves qu'Elle était là, qu'Elle existait. Et qu'elle n'était pas loin. A portée de main presque. Ce jour-là, je ne pus détourner mon regard une seule fois de tout le diner. Je ne pus pas quitter la table avec mes camarades parce qu'elle était toujours présente dans la salle. Je n'avais pas encore compris, ça ne s'était pas encore produit ; et pourtant quelque chose –que ce soit le destin, le hasard, le pressentiment, l'intuition ou même un Impérium très puissant, appelez-le comme vous voulez- m'avait empêché de bouger. Trainant volontairement à la table, avec plus rien dans mon assiette. Sans aucune bonne excuse. Sans réellement me rendre compte non plus. J'étais encore aveugle. A l'affût oui, mais toujours masqué d'un voile flou.

Elle se leva finalement. Souriant à ses amis. Je ne lui trouvais toujours aucun détail singulier. Rien qui aurait pu me pousser, pour l'instant, à ce qui suivrait. D'un mouvement fluide, comme si elle tentait d'embrasser l'air, comme si la moindre petite particule d'O2, invisible à quiconque autre, lui était accessible. J'étais pétrifié par ce que je ressentais. Trop peu habitué. Complet novice. & puis, dans tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, de moins érotique et de plus banal, elle remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux. Je ne vivais pas la scène au ralenti. Pas du tout. Ce qui lui prit dix secondes à effectuer, me prit dix secondes à assimiler. Mais ne s'effacerait pas. Jamais. Elle ramassa ses cheveux éparpillés sur ses épaules, les remonta avec force. Ce seul mouvement me provoqua une douleur intense. Les tendons de ses mains transparaissaient sous sa peau comme elle serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait ses cheveux ensemble. Ses ongles traçant leur chemin à leur travers, les coiffant, les domptant. Ses petits doigts fins mais vivaces s'affairaient à rendre le tout plus agréable à porter. Elle enserra ses cheveux d'un élastique, très haut sur sa tête. Puis sans même remarquer qu'il restait encore quelqu'un dans la Grande Salle, sans que personne ne se retourne ni ne fasse attention, son groupe d'amis et elle partirent rejoindre leur salle commune. Après sept mois, je me souvenais encore parfaitement, seconde après seconde de la scène. Ce fut la première fois. Ma première fois.

Les jours qui suivirent me mirent à l'épreuve. J'agonisais. De cette peine douce et pointue qui frappait sans vous en demander préalablement la permission. Qui vous mettait KO dès le premier round. Qui vous empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Mais ce ne furent pas les pires jours. Il y en eut de bien plus difficiles. Je passais mon temps à la contempler. Non. Je passais mon temps à contempler ses mains. Peut importe ce qu'elle en faisait. Les tâches d'encore que les plumes lui laissaient, cette petite cale sur le majeur la où la plume s'appuyait tout le temps, les dessins que ses abrutis d'amis lui faisaient. Qu'elle tienne une fourchette, un balais, une baguette, un livre, une plume, un toast. Qu'elle frappe la table de ses ongles, d'impatience. Qu'elle se recoiffe une multitude de fois. Qu'elle frappe quelqu'un gentiment, joueuse. Qu'elle se ronge les ongles la vieille d'un examen. Qu'elle tourne page après page. Tout. Je captais absolument tout. J'en eus bientôt sacrifié mon état mental. C'était une véritable torture. D'être si loin, dans tous les sens du terme. De ne pas la connaitre, de la détester autant, de ne vouloir aucun contact. Mais d'en avoir tellement, tellement besoin.

J'allais partout où elle était. Comme un parfait idiot. Personne ne s'en rendait vraiment compte, et pourtant une ou deux fois, quelque mois que cela eut commencé, je la vis me lancer des regards. Très peu aimables, mais je m'en contrebalançais. J'étais peut-être trop excessif. Mais je ne voyais aucun moyen de me sortir de là. Je me mettais souvent dans des situations compliquées, honteuses et dévalorisantes pour ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir le dos d'une main. C'en fut devenu embarrassant le jour où, complètement inconscient de mes actes, je la suivis dans les toilettes des filles sans même prendre d'abord le temps de regarder si personne ne m'avait vu. Tout ça, tout ça … dans l'unique but de la voir se laver les mains. Je ne me passais plus de ses gestes convaincus et doux. Le paradoxe qu'elle était, elle, se dépeignait jusque dans les mouvements de ses mains. J'ai compris en très peu de temps, en quelques semaines que le langage du corps, ce qu'elle faisait dire à ses mains sans même s'en rendre compte était en total adéquation avec la personne qu'elle était. Si j'étais cependant fou de ses mains, il n'en était rien d'elle. De qui elle était. Ce jour-là, ce jour où appuyé sur la cuvette des toilettes, les yeux dépassant à peine de la haute porte de la cabine de toilettes, je me dis que cela avait été trop loin. Qu'il y avait des limites à ce que mon égo pouvait supporter et que, très conscient d'avoir atteint un stade critique, je me devais de réagir.

Il fallait que je réagisse. Il fallait que je réagisse. Il fallait que je réagisse. Litanie qui ne quittait plus mon esprit. Alors un soir, je pris le taureau par les cornes. Oh oui, c'était une bête dangereuse que j'affrontais. Je m'affrontais moi. J'affrontais mes désirs, mes douleurs et mes hontes. Tout ce qui depuis plusieurs mois, relié à elle, me faisait souffrir. Elle n'aurait pas le choix. Elle n'eut pas le choix. Un soir, j'allais déposer un livre à la bibliothèque. Je la vis qui en sortait juste. Je fus irrémédiablement attiré par sa main qui relâchait lentement la poignée pendant que l'autre tentait de maintenir la pile de bouquins qu'elle avait empruntés. Je paniquais. J'avais mon plan en tête. Attendre le lendemain et l'obliger à m'écouter. Sinon m'écouter, au moins m'accorder un instant. Qu'elle se taise même, mais qu'elle soit là, elle et ses mains. Je pris ma décision. Au quart de tour mon plan changea. Je me précipitai dans la bibliothèque tout en l'ignorant lorsque nous nous fûmes croisés. Je balançai mes livres sur le comptoir sans même prendre la peine d'adresser un seul mot à la bibliothécaire et me pressais dehors. Comme je m'y étais attendu, elle avait disparu. Je parcourus les couloirs alentour. Je fouillais. Je bousculais l'air. Puis je me mis à réfléchir, enfin. Constatant l'heure qu'il était, j'en déduis rapidement qu'elle devait avoir pris le chemin pour retrouver les dortoirs de sa maison. Je la poursuivis. Je savais que ma traque, mon calvaire touchaient à sa fin, que d'une manière où d'une autre tout se finirait ce soir. Parce que j'avais le pressentiment qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée, qu'elle était toujours là, à proximité, dans les couloirs.

Puis je la trouvais. La tête penchée sur l'un des livres qu'elle avait emprunté, elle marchait tout en lisant. Mon cœur s'accéléra. J'avais l'impression de mourir à chaque battement. M'éveillant et mourant en un dixième de seconde. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça et jamais plus ça ne m'arriverait non plus. Les choses importantes, les plus belles, les fatales n'arrivent qu'une fois. Puis on en garde le souvenir. On se remémore ces instants qui malgré l'impact qu'ils ont eu, s'affadissent avec le temps. C'était maintenant. J'aurais aimé ne pas être brutal, ne pas lui faire peur. Mais je ne pouvais être quelqu'un d'autre en cet instant. J'étais moi, pleinement. Avec cet horrible défaut qui rendait mes gestes saccadés et mon attitude aux antipodes de ce qu'elle était d'ordinaire. Sans aucun tact, parce qu'on n'invente pas ce que l'on ne connait pas, je l'attrapai et la retournai, peut-être un peu plus violemment que je ne l'aurais souhaité. La peur la fit inspirer brutalement et elle lâcha ses livres. Puis elle me reconnut et commença à me crier dessus. Moi, cependant, je ne l'écoutais pas. J'avais déjà remarqué que lorsqu'elle était en colère, elle avait cette manie de faire de grands gestes tout autour d'elle. Comme pour donner de l'ampleur et de la consistance à sa colère. Qui était légitime en cet instant. Mais j'étais hypnotisé. Elle finit par se calmer, sous mon air agacé. Et puis tout s'embrouilla. Sans bien savoir comment, au milieu de ce couloir désert, le couvre feu passé, je me suis retrouvé avec sa main gauche dans les miennes. Aussi absent de ce qui m'entourait que possible, j'avais néanmoins entendu le hoquet de stupeur qu'elle avait étouffé.

Oui. Oui tout ceci était complètement dingue. Oui je n'agissais pas comme à mon habitude. Oui j'avais pleinement conscience –bien que plongé dans mon monde- de ce que je faisais. Oui, je savais qui elle était. Malheureusement. Mais je ne m'en souciais pas. J'aurais toujours demain pour avoir des remords. Mais pour l'instant … j'envoyais tout valser. Peu importe. Je prenais le risque, je tentais ma chance. Je ne sais combien de temps j'eus gardé sa main prisonnière des miennes. A la contempler dans tous les sens, sous tous les angles possibles. A remarquer les deux grains de beauté identiques qu'elle avait sur l'index de chaque main, à voir d'encore plus prêt cette partie dure de son majeur gauche que la plume avait confectionné au fil des années, à détailler l'unique bague qu'elle portait à l'auriculaire. Lentement, je portais sa main à mon visage et déposai doucement mes lèvres dans sa paume. Sans même l'embrasser. Oui, tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Mais écoutez … quelqu'un a-t-il déjà trouvé une réponse à l'attirance ? Une explication ? Même pas à l'attirance d'ailleurs parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment que de ses mains dont je me souciais. A l'attraction. C'était le mot. Celui qui mieux que des lignes et des lignes d'explication, donnait tout son sens à ce qu'il se passait. Attraction. J'avais eu des petites amies, des filles qui comptaient plus ou moins (souvent 'moins') et jamais encore pourtant je n'avais ressenti d'attraction. C'était ce détail chez elle qui changeait tout. Qui m'avait troublé pendant sept mois. Que j'avais contemplé, analysé, détaillé, décrypté. Ses mains, c'était Elle. C'était sans doute un peu rude à dire, mais elle se résumait à ça. A ses mains. Qui faisait passer autant d'émotion et d'intelligence que tout son corps, que son visage, que ses mots. Elle était des mains. Elle était un détail d'elle-même. Elle était mon détail. Mon attraction.

Aussi brutalement que je l'avais trouvée, je m'en allai. Je fuyais. J'avais connu ! Je savais. Elle n'avait rien dit. Depuis le moment où j'avais interrompu son éruption de colère, elle n'avait plus ouvert la bouche. Elle m'avait laissé faire, elle ne s'était pas débattue. N'avait pas questionné. N'avait pas cherché à comprendre. C'avait été mon moment.

Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, je continuai de mes crisper chaque fois que ses mains entraient dans la Grande Salle, chaque fois qu'elles prenaient le dessus sur sa personnalité. Chaque fois qu'elle me lançait un coup d'œil pour savoir si je la regardais. Un mois et demi était passé, et ça ne s'était pas reproduit. Et ne se reproduirait sûrement jamais. Car tout autant que j'aimais à décoder les mouvements de ses mains, les voir se balader frénétiquement entre les feuilles d'un livre, je ne pouvais me retrouver en face de Granger une nouvelle fois. C'était totalement inconcevable. J'avais craqué une seule fois, j'avais perdu mon combat contre la tentation. Maintenant cependant, je savais. Je savais ce que cela faisait de les tenir, de les voir se contracter sous le choc de mes agissements. Je savais. Et jusqu'à ce que le souvenir ne s'efface totalement, je n'aurais besoin que de les voir.

Du moins le temps que le destin, le hasard ou toute autre chose me dicte à nouveau quoi faire. Alors, après m'être morfondu pendant un temps, je me laisserais avoir encore une fois par la tentation. Il faudrait sûrement que Granger s'y habitue. Elle était la seule, elles étaient les seules à avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur moi. Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas deux comme elle et que je savais pertinemment que je finirais fatalement par revenir vers Elle. Vers elles.

* * *

**xxx . **


End file.
